Blank window
by PrincessBella15
Summary: This is Clois "Hidden" style. I always liked the episode hidden and I wanted to do it Clois Style. This is also apart of a fanfic contest,one-shot.


"**Blank Windows"**

**Rated PG13**

**Clois Fan-fiction contest**

**One-shots**

**Summary:This takes place during season 5 "Hidden", but with a spin. There is no Lana because she never came back from Paris, Lionel was killed during the meteor shower like Lex had hoped, Chloe still found out the secret and went to the Arctic in season 4/5. Clark still loses his powers because he stayed to save Lois who went to look for Chloe and Lex in the cave. Now done with the background. Lois unwittingly walks through a Luthor Corp experiment he funded in order to spy and find out Clark's secret, instead Lois reaps the benefits instead of Lex. **

**Luthor Mansion 2 A.M.**

"Has Project Blank Window been installed"?

"Yes Sir, you just need to get to the Kent Farm, now remember the effects will last for 3 days".

"Don't worry Reagan, I have made plans to be absent from any obligations over the next three days".

**Kent Farm 2:02 A.M.**

Great, just great Lois, forget your keys and it's Two O'clock in the morning. There was no way in the world I was going to wake up the Kent's because I forgot my keys and I couldn't wake up Clark because he would never let me hear the end of it. I couldn't go to Chloe because she had an early start for Met U tomorrow. If the General could see me now, I would be on Latrine Duty for a month for sure. Well, Let's see, I could sleep on the loft in the barn, but there was no way the smell of horse manure would let me sleep. Think Lois, think what can you do? Then the thought struck me, Smallville never locked his window. I could get the ladder and get inside through his room, Clark slept like the dead, especially since the meteor shower.

I got to the top and reached for Clark's bedroom window and climbed through, unlocked just like I suspected. Clark really should lock his window, but it saved my Hyde tonight. I looked over towards the bed and I could see the slight light from his Elmer Fudd nightlight. The view it illuminated took my breathe away, Clark was shirtless, the blanket slid low around his wait and I got a good view at the expanse of his tone and muscular chest. I would never admit to anyone how attractive I found Clark Kent and the feelings he had started to invoke in me, though I think Chloe suspected, but she was smart and never brought it up. I had to shake myself because I couldn't let Clark find me in his room staring at him like a thirteen year old looking at a Tiger Beat.

I was tired and I felt more so since I had come through Clark's window, so I made my way downstairs to the couch. It was my week to take it anyway, Smallville and I made a deal to alternate between the bed and the couch. I see my pillow and blanket were left out for me. The Kent's didn't really have a curfew as long as we told them where we were and when we thought we would be home. I had called earlier and told them I had a meeting with The General and 2AM was early for me to be back from one of those. I decided I was too tired to change because if I wanted to see Chloe off, I need to be up and at 'em in a few hours.

**Luthor Mansion 2:15 A.M.**

"Mr. Luthor, Blank Window has been compromised".

"Then I suggest you find out why, Reagan or you will be compromised".

"ye, yes Sir".

**Kent Farm 6:20 A.M.**

I could see the light from the rising sun and smell the breakfast Mrs. K was obviously making. I could hear Smallville's heavy padded feet coming down the stairs. I opened my eyes and I could see I was correct, but I was disappointed that he had put one of his white undershirts on, I had enjoyed the view so much a few hours earlier. What am I thinking? Lusting after Smallville? I sat up and tried to get woke up a bit when I heard Clark tell his parents I must have been in and out.

"I guess Lois was in and out already this morning. Well, She did say he wanted to see Chloe off before she headed off to Met U today".

What in the world was he talking about? I am right here. Then I heard Mrs. K say she wished I would have eaten breakfast first. I got up and ran to the mirror in the hall and I was shocked at what I saw, there was nothing, I was invisible. How? The only thing I did was climb through Clark's window! That was it, something must have been done to his window, but how and why? Then the thought struck me that it must have been Lex Luthor, I mean he did drag Chloe to the Kawatchee Cave in the middle of the meteor Shower to try to uncover some secret of Clark's and almost got them both killed. I didn't get Lex's obsession with Clark, sure the farm boy was secretive,but it was for no other reason because he wanted his privacy. One would think the Hair Club for Men President would understand someone wanting privacy, but I guess since Clark wouldn't confide in him he felt the need to dig for some huge secret that wasn't there. The biggest secret Clark Kent had was he still used his Elmer Fudd nightlight.

Just then I heard a knock and Chloe entered as did Mr. Kent from upstairs.

Clark looked toward Chloe and spoke, "What are you doing here Chloe? I thought you and Lois were having Cousin time".

"Clark, I haven't seen her all morning, but I have more urgent news. Gabriel Duncan called me this morning and said in about fifty-three minutes Smallville would be the modern day Hiroshima and he wanted me to get out and write the story of a lifetime"

"Chloe, Have you called Sheriff Adams"?, Mr. Kent asked.

"I think I have cried wolf too many times for here to give me the time of day".

"OK, I'll go talk to Sheriff Adam and you two see if you can locate Gabriel".

Clark and Chloe agreed and Mr. Kent left. I was scared, because if they couldn't find Gabriel and stop the missile, I would die an unseen death. Well, this certainly took away my worry of how long I would be like this or if it was permanent. Chloe went outside, but Mrs. K wanted to speak to Clark real quick before he left.

"Clark, you need to remember that you don't have your powers anymore and you can get hurt".

"Mom, I know, but this is what I wanted my whole life, to be human. Plus, Chloe has my back". Clark smiled that sexy smiled of his and went outside. Suddenly, I was outside with him, like I was Clark's shadow. What I didn't understand was the whole thing about Clark having powers and being a human. This whole thing was strange, but maybe I would understand more. Then it was like this light-bulb went off inside my head and I figured Lex must have linked this experiment to Clark so he could find out more about him. I couldn't be sure, but I was just deducting from the obvious here, at least to me.

I got in the car with Clark and Chloe, they basically put together a plan to check Gabriel's house and talk to his Dad. I could understand their concern, but I was seeing a whole new side to Clark Kent. He was confident, intelligent, and not the simple farm boy I thought he was. He was like he put on this clumsy, simple farm boy charade to throw people off, but I couldn't understand why. Maybe this had something to do with the powers and human conversation I heard this morning, but I didn't know how this all fit together, but I had a feeling I was going to find out and suddenly this invisible thing wasn't so bad, it was exciting.

**Duncan House 6:45A.M. **

I walked to the front door with Clark and Chloe. Clark tried to open the door when no one answered. Chloe pushed Clark aside and said, "This is what us mere mortals who can't crush metal with our bare hands call Plan B". OK, Chloe just added more intrigue to the confusing puzzle that was Clark Kent, I could almost see why Lex would want to know, but I would never be so underhanded about it.

The Duncan house was the strangest thing I had ever seen. This place made Chloe's Wall of Weird look amateur in comparison. Clark even called Chloe out on it when she wondered why someone would be obsessed with Meteor Freaks, I had to hand it to Smallville. His comment made me proud, it was almost as if he was channeling me and I had to smile until Clark saw the dead body of Col. Duncan. They made there way outside when Clark realized this Gabriel kid only called to warn Chloe and it wasn't just to write the story, he cared about her. They came up with a plan to have Chloe pretend she ran off the rode and have Gabriel come get her and Clark would come out of the shadows. It was a brilliant plan, one that ranked right up there with some of my best, these two really did learn something good from me after-all.

**Route 87 7:00A.M.**

Clark put Chloe's VW Bug in the ditch while she called Gabriel and explained she had an accident and needed his help. It didn't take Gabriel long to get to where Chloe and Clark were on Route 87. As soon as he got there Clark came up behind Gabriel and confronted him. Before I knew it Gabriel had out a gun and shot Clark, he grabbed Chloe and took off.

I rushed over and knelt beside him, he was losing so much blood, I didn't know what else to do except grab his hands and off comfort that way. He opened his eyes when I grabbed his hand, it was as though he could feel me. Then I thought about this morning and realized I had moved the blankets and I could still move things. I then lifted up his head and put it in my lap. I couldn't call 9-1-1, but hopefully someone had heard, I could only pray.

**Smallville General 7:10 A.M.**

A few minutes later and I realized my prayers had been answered and I could hear the sirens in the background. The next 15 minutes flew bad as the ambulance got there and he was at the hospital. As we got there Mr. and Mrs. Kent were there, but I went with Clark. I did notice they seemed rather shocked about Clark being shot, I wasn't concerned about that at the moment, but I did add it to the mental list of things that were not adding up here.

They finally got Clark stable and I went next to where he was laying and took his hand again. I just sat there rubbing his hand in a comforting gesture. His hands were so big and strong and felt so right in mine. It was like I was meant to hold Clark's hand and he was meant to hold mine. OMG! I was in love with Clark Kent. I knew I was attracted to him, but seeing him bleeding on the highway and so close to death now and I finally had to be honest with myself, I was in love with Clark Kent. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and stared right at me, it was like he could really see me and then he flat-lined.

I moved aside as they worked on Clark, it seemed they had worked on him for hours. I was starting to get this sick feeling in my stomach. Nothing they were doing was working, I felt the bile rise up in my throat when I saw the Physician on duty look up at the Clock, "I'm calling it, time of death is 7:18 A.M.,". NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! you get right back there and you keep trying, Clark Kent is not going to die today. I couldn't keep the tears from streaming down my face and I walked over there and picked up his upper half. I sat down on the bed and began to run my hand from his forehead to his hair, I bent down and whispered, "Clark Kent, I love you and I wish I would have realized it sooner".

All of a sudden I was bathed in the brightest light and before I could blink I was in a giant Igloo in what seemed like the Arctic. I looked around and I saw Clark laying on this huge chunk of Ice. I couldn't believe what I saw next, Clark sat up, looked around and then stood.

**Fortress of Solitude 7:25 A.M.**

"Hello Kal-El".

"Am I alive", Clark said.

Where the hell was the voice and who was Kal-El and why was Clark answering to it? I had a feeling I was about to uncover the mystery that was Clark Kent and it was huge.

"Your Destiny my son is much to great for it to have ended, but yes you are alive. Your mortal life is over, but you will return with all your normal abilities. Though I must warn you my son that in nature there is always a balance and another life must be exchanged for your, one of someone you love".

"Jor-El, I didn't ask for this, I don't want this".

"Your greatest strength comes through your greatest pain, I told you my son there would be a price if you disobeyed me. Your destiny to mankind and to Earth is too great to be sacrificed now. Know that I am always here for you my son and I love you".

I was starting to really think Clark was way more than a mild-mannered farm boy. OK, so perhaps that was an understatement, but just how much was still a question. What the voice said, that Clark's life must now be exchanged for one of someone he loved was concerning. I could see the pain and anguish on his face, just before I saw this determined and confident look on his face.

**Route 87 7:30 A.M.**

The next few seconds were a blur and Clark was standing in the middle of a field and looking up. I looked up and saw the missile. Clark bent down and flew up and landed on the missile, I was so shocked. Clark can fly? I could not have seen that right, but before I could grasp what I just saw I was in space with Clark and the missile. OK, This was surreal! I watched as Clark ripped apart the missile and sent the nuclear flying before it exploded and Clark began to head back towards Earth.

We were back in the field near Route 87 and Clark's clothes were tattered and covered in smut, but there wasn't a scratch on him. I was so flabbergasted, I had just witnessed this, but I couldn't believe my own eyes. If I didn't know any better I would have swore I was drunk, but because I hadn't even had a Maple donuts yet, no, no, no, I knew what I saw, but it was so unreal, surreal. I have to say this is more shocking than when I heard White Snake broke-up.

Clark didn't stand there long before he started running and then he went into what I could only call super running and we were back at the Kent Farm in half a second flat. Now I understood why we went from the Igloo to Smallville in two seconds.

**Kent Farm 8AM**

"I need to speak to the Sheriff, Smallville General lost our son", I could hear Mr. Kent say into the phone. I guess he heard the gasp Mrs. K let out and told them he would have to call them back. He looked at Clark and spoke, 'We heard about a missile malfunction, that was you wasn't it"?

"Yes, I disabled it", Clark said with such a forlorn note to his voice.

"Jor-El"?

"Yes"

"What does he want in return son"?

"Nothing, but I'm not human anymore. That was a condition that he had, I couldn't return being human".

Mr. and Mrs. Kent walked over to give him a hug. It was touching because I could see the pride in their voice and from that conversation I could take this wasn't the first time Clark had saved the day and apparently he wasn't human, but just what was Clark? I was curious, but it didn't matter to me what Clark was, all I knew was that I loved him and what he did today made me love him so much more.

**Barn Loft 6pm**

Clark hadn't said much after he got back home and went straight to the Barn. I wasn't surprised that he didn't tell his parents about what this Jor-El had said to him. As usual Clark was taking everything upon himself. I could understand that better now. With what I had seen Clark could do I know he felt responsibility for everything. He made life and death decisions that no one else could understand, especially at eighteen. He was sitting son the top step when Chloe walked up.

"Well, I kinda guessed when Kansas didn't merge with Oklahoma today you had something to do with that", Chloe said as she sat down beside Clark. Clark just shook his head as Chloe began her questioning.

"So how does it work? Are you healing"?, Chloe asked. Clark lifted up his shirt and moved his bandage to the side. To my amazement it side was as smooth as satin. Chloe ran her hand along the smooth surface of his non-wound, "Wow, unscathed on the surface, but that isn't what's going on inside is it"?, she asked. Clark looked at her, stood and moved over to look at the skyline, he turned back and said, "Chloe, I think I made a big mistake. I should have never disobeyed Jor-El, but I couldn't let Lois die in that cave. I knew I had to be back by the setting of the yellow sun, but I could let Lois die".

I was so overwhelmed in this moment. Clark risked so much to save me and I would always be grateful, but this was so painful. He went on to explain to Chloe the condition of being brought back.

"Clark, you might not be human anymore, but your still more human than anyone I have ever known, who cares if you are an alien from another planet. It does make this sidekick thing easier if you can bring the superpowers to the table. Not that we didn't make a great team out there minus me getting kidnapped and you getting shot, plus the whole dying thing and the deal with Jor-El. Look, I know you always wanted this normal, mundane life, but it's highly overrated".

"Chloe, thanks, but right night I just need to be alone right now. Though before you go, have you heard from Lois"?

"No", Chloe said.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't have to explain my resurrection to her. I do hope she never ask to see my scar, I doubt I can keep the fact I was shot from her since it's gonna hit the papers"

"Nope, she is probably gonna give you the third degree".

"That's what I am afraid of, but if you see her Chloe please have her call us, we are all worried about her".

"Will do and I'll see you later Clark".

WOW! Clark was a Super powered alien from another planet! I guess it made sense now why he was so meek one minute and over confident the next, here one minute and gone the next. Though with all that I had seen and heard today it was still so hard to keep my head wrapped around everything. Then it hit me Clark and the Kent's were worried about me, but they couldn't see or hear me, sighs. Wait! I could still move objects. I could write Clark a note.

_Clark,_

_Listen this is Lois and somehow I am invisible, you can't see or hear me. My best guess is when I crawled through your bedroom window last night something happened to me and Lex is involved. Now, I can see and hear you, for some unknown reason I am only where you are, it's like whatever Lex did it's connected to only follow you. My guess is that it was to try and discover your secret, which I must say Smallville has me reeling, but in a good way. Anyway, I don't know if this is permanent or not. _

_Lois_

Clark came back to the desk and saw my note, "Lois, Lois...Knock something over so I know where to look to speak to you", Clark said. I was by the desk and knocked over the book.

"OK, I am going to Lex's and figure this out, I guess you have to come with me, let's go".

**Luthor Mansion 7:30 PM**

It didn't taken Clark long to find what we were looking for. Well, it seems I still have another two days to go before I am back to normal and I couldn't wait. Clark and I were going to have some talking to do. I didn't want it to be through a note, but face to face. I could wait, but I don't think Clark was looking forward to it.

**2 days later, Barn Loft**

OK, the last two days were interesting, one because Clark refused to take a shower when I told him I could see him. Though I tried not to peek, I just couldn't help it, but I was a lady and wrote him a note afterward. By watching Clark I learned so much more about his powers and what he knew about where he was from. A Planet called Krypton, his given name was Kal-El, and this Jor-El was an embodiment of his dead father. He explained all the facts to be, because I asked, I wanted this out of the way, because what I had to say face to face was way more important than what planet he was from, but I wanted to know so I could say just what I needed to without putting my foot in my mouth.

This morning when I woke up I was back to normal, the first thing I did was bathe and eat just about everything Mrs. K cooked. I could tell she was glad I was OK and I was eating well. As soon as I finished I headed toward the loft where I knew Clark would be.

"Clark, Can we talk"?

"Yeah, I figured you would be out here as soon as you made up for lost meals".

"Funny, real funny Smallville. I see a sense of humor still isn't one of your super powers".

"I guess not Lois, I just have a lot on my mind".

I walked over to him to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he turned around and gathered me in his arms. We stood like that what seemed forever before he leaned back and gave this look. All of a sudden his lips met mine, my mouth opened up for him and our tongues began to dance, I could taste him and he tasted so good. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't realize he had stopped, "Lois". I looked at him and I knew he was going to try and apologize, "Don't Clark, I'm glad you did. I didn't want to tell you like this, but I love you. When I saw you lying in that road it hit me, I was in love with you. When I had thought you were dead I was at such a loss. Then as I saw who you really were, I loved you more than I thought was possible. I know you might not..", but before I could continue he spoke up, "I love you too Lois, I was just afraid you would laugh at me, but I loved you when I disobeyed Jor-El to save your life. I would rather you suffer than to see you hurt".

"Though because of that someone we love could pay for that".

"What if that is you Lois"?

"It doesn't matter if it's me Clark because I love you and I would die a thousand deaths for you".

"Lois, Don't say that, because If you died, I would too".

"Wow! This seems so fast, but I think we have both been hiding from our feelings, but it feels good to get them out in the open for a change, feel lighter, I feel whole now".

Clark gathered me close again and showed me his super kissing.

**Luthor Mansion sometime later**

"Reagan, can we duplicate the Project Blank Window"?

"No Sir, it's strange everything we had on the Project has been scorched"

Lex pulled out his pistol and shot Reagan in his head.

**Kent Farm Dinner**

"Mom, you haven't said anything about Lois and I becoming a couple".

"Clark, we are just concerned about that only because you and Lois are in the same house".

"Your mother's right son, we are going to have to set some ground rules here".

"No offense Mr. and Mrs. Kent, but I already seen him naked in a cornfield. There isn't much more we do after that".

Clark and his parents looked at me in horror, well there went my foot in my mouth. Just another Lois Lane moment. I looked at all of them and said, "Sorry".


End file.
